1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the error detection of sensor values and an error detection device.
The invention relates in particular to a method for error detection for a terrain elevation database-assisted navigation method for aircraft.
2. Description of Background Information
With the methods known from the general prior art for error detection of sensor values in dynamic systems, the comparison of sensor values determined in a similar or dissimilar manner is taken as the basis. A functional or instrumental redundancy is thereby used.